The present invention relates generally to plumbing devices, and more particularly to a system for preventing the overflow of the plumbing device.
The damage caused from the overflow of plumbing devices can be very expensive. Plumbing devices such as toilets and bathtubs may overflow if their drains are plugged. Damage can be multiplied if the devices are in multi-unit dwellings, since the damage may extend several floors below. A typical device has a supply line that provides water thereto. Typically, the water supply continues to operate even if a malfunction such as a plugged drain is present.
A system for controlling the operation of a toilet is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,758. In this patent, several sensors are located within the toilet tank for detecting the level of water therein. When the water reaches a shut off level within the tank, the supply line is shut off. This system is meant to replace the ball float-type systems in a toilet. Although the system illustrates a floor water probe, overflowing water from the bowl is not shut off until detected by the sensor 22. Thus, some leakage does occur in the ""758 patent allowing for the potential for damage.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a device that shuts off the water supply to a plumbing device prior to overflowing of the plumbing device.
The present invention provides an overflow shut off control circuit for a plumbing device.
In one aspect of the invention a control circuit for a plumbing device that has a drain line and a water supply line includes a water sensor generating a potential overflow level signal in response to the water level in the plumbing device caused from a restricted drain line, an electrically controlled valve coupled to the drain line, and a controller coupled to the water sensor and the valve. The controller closes the valve in response to the potential overflow level signal.
A control circuit for a toilet assembly having a toilet bowl having a rim and a water supply includes a water sensor disposed adjacent to the rim. The water sensor generates a water level signal in response to the water level in the bowl.
In yet another aspect of the invention a method of operating a plumbing device includes the steps of detecting a potential overflow from a plumbing device, and closing a valve in a supply line in response to the step of detecting.
One advantage of the invention is that property damage to a continually operating plumbing device is reduced. Such a device would be particularly useful in multi-unit dwellings. Another advantage is that if the plumbing device is defective such as a bad flap valve, the presence of water will cause the flow of water to be stopped. This also saves water.
A further advantage of the invention is that natural resources such as water are reduced in the operation or failure of the plumbing devices.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon the following detailed description and appended claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.